falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Wastelad
}} Wastelad is a holotape game in Fallout 76. It was published by Hubris Comics Game Studios. It is an RPG similar to Grognak & the Ruby Ruins. The localization files for Wastelad can be found here. Plot The player character is Wastelad, the titular protagonist of the game. After hearing about the dangers of Chairman Cheng, Wastelad must leave his Vault and stop him. After assembling a team of 0-2 other residents, he exits the vault and begins his quest. After leaving the vault, the group heads south towards the damaged artillery cannon where they meet Major Coot. He wants to help fight Cheng but his cannon is damaged and he needs Wastelad's help. Coot sends the group northeast towards the Chinese radio tower to collect a nuclear power core. However, when the group arrives they are greeted by a deadly Bat-Bear which they must fight before they can power up the tower. Unbeknownst to the group, powering up the radio tower summons the vicious Comrade Chrome. After a long battle, the group can salvage the power core and return to Coot. He will then require a plasma shell; however, it is on the other side of a raging river and the only way through it is to travel through a cliff pass. He will then send them to Vault 2, as that is the only way through the cliffs and into Cheng's fortress. Although turned away at the door, Wastelad is told that he can return if he brings a rare sport item. He then heads to the Kip LaBombard memorial stadium where he must fight the Bandit King, Brutus Butkus. Once Brutus is killed, Wastelad can loot his pristine sports jersey and return to the vault, where he will be allowed to travel through the cliff pass. Once on the other side of the pass, Wastelad must travel to the abandoned armory where he can grab the shell for Coot. Once Wastelad returns to Coot with the items, Coot will fire the artillery at Cheng's fort, giving Wastelad a means to enter it. Once at the fort, he must enter and face off against the sinister Chairman Cheng. After Cheng has been defeated, the game has been completed. Wastelad saved the day! Magazine locations Magazines are randomized throughout a set number of locations in the game, and as such the RobCo Fun magazine containing a Pip-Boy game can be encountered at any of these set locations. Gameplay Wastelad is a text-based game with still pictures helping to set the scene and consists of four screen sections: picture box, text box, choice box and character information box listing the character's name, hit points, action points and amount of caps. Characters * Wastelad * Brutus Butkus * Chairman Cheng * Doc * Major Coot * Maria Lou * Mr. Pebbles * Overseer Smith * Traveling merchant * Vault 2 overseer * Wasteland surgeon Enemies Items Locations Behind the scenes The name and gameplay of Wastelad is a reference to Fallout's spiritual predecessor Wasteland. Gallery Fo76_RobCo_Fun_Wasteland.png|Wastelad magazine Wastelad Title Screen.png|Main menu Wastelad In Game.png|Gameplay Wastelad_Win.png|Win Screen ;Illustrations WL Location Shore.png WL Enemy Irradiated Zombie.png WL Enemy Goliath.png WL Enemy Giant Centipede.png WL Enemy Failed Experiment.png WL Enemy Comrade Chrome.png WL Enemy Chinese Soldier.png WL Enemy Chinese Officer.png WL Enemy Chinese Grenadier.png WL Enemy Chairman Cheng.png WL Enemy BrutusButkus.png WL Enemy Batbear.png WL Enemy Bandit.png WL Enemy Bandit Suicider.png WL Enemy Automated Defense System.png WL Enemy Apocalypse Hornet.png WL Reward Treasure Pile.png WL Reward Plasma Shell.png WL Reward Jersey.png WL Nuclear Power Core.png WL NPC Surgeon.png WL NPC Shopkeeper.png WL NPC Shopkeeper 3.png WL NPC Shopkeeper 2.png WL NPC Overseer Intercom.png WL NPC Major Coot.png WL NPC Brutus.png WL Mutant Squirrel.png WL Military Sentry Bot.png WL Malfunctioning Protectron.png WL Location Vault Interior.png WL Hero Smith.png WL Hero Pebbles.png WL Hero MariaLou.png WL Hero Doc.png WL Giant Spider.png WL Enemy Zombie.png WL Enemy Venomous PorcuPossum.png WL Enemy Mutant.png WL Enemy Mutant Mass.png WL Enemy Massive Bandit.png WL Enemy Lagoon Monster.png Category:Fallout 76 holodisks and notes Category:Pre-War games Category:Wastelad Category: Hubris Comics products ru:Парень из пустоши